


Kuroo's Predicament, Kenma's Delight

by sunny_seize



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Plug, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Consensual Kink, Dildos, Dom Kozume Kenma, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Predicament Bondage, Shibari, Slight Temperature Play, Sub Kuroo Tetsurou, Top Kozume Kenma, a little bit of dirty talk, blink and you'll miss it water enema, but not from who you think, manhandling is mentioned, slight nipple play, slight suspension, that poor pillow, they've been too busy being capitalists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_seize/pseuds/sunny_seize
Summary: Kenma and Kuroo take some time off to have fun together.Smut. PWP. Mind the tags. My offering for kinktober 2020.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	Kuroo's Predicament, Kenma's Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~

Tetsurou loved it when Kenma wanted to play.

They didn’t do it often. Conflicting work and travel schedules and event commitments prevented them from taking their time. Usually, they would carve out a few minutes to be together, and even then, sex wasn’t always a priority. Sometimes they just wanted to hold each other because it had been so long since they were able to touch the other one that the intimacy of a hug or a kiss outweighed anything more.

This was not one of those times.

Both men had taken this weekend off. No commitments. No interruptions. Everything: email, messages, and phone calls would be returned after 48 hours. They both deserved the break, and they were ready for a long session.

Kenma had taken precautions to working Tetsurou up for a long session. Tetsurou didn’t normally stretch beforehand (Pilates was one part of his training regime), but Kenma had insisted and even did some of the poses with him. The skintight yoga pants and mesh t-shirt Kenma dawned didn’t help Tetsurou focus on the stretching aspect at all, but they had helped Tetsurou get prepared in other ways.

They both liked _shibari_ , and Kenma wanted Tetsurou bound.

Once Kenma deemed Tetsurou relaxed enough, he led Tetsurou to their bedroom. It didn’t seem like an abnormal room at first, unless one noticed the discrete hooks, beams, and convenient bars placed in certain areas. For today’s session, Kenma directed Tetsurou to sit down underneath their reinforced hook.

Tetsurou kneeled and sat back on his heels as he waited for Kenma’s instructions. Kenma cupped his cheek lightly and gave him a small smile. It made a smile creep up on Tetsurou’s own face as the other man brushed his hair out of his eye.

“Ready?”

Tetsurou nodded at the quiet question, and Kenma said, “Strip and be kneeling on the red pillow when I come back.”

Tetsurou obediently followed directions, anticipation making his movements hurried as he stripped. He had just sat back on his heels with his hands resting lightly on his thighs when Kenma came back to him with some red rope, their new dildo, and a butt plug.

A shiver ran through Tetsurou, and he looked up at Kenma with a small smile.

Kenma smiled back, and he set to work.

He moved Tetsurou’s arms behind his back, trailing his fingers over Tetsurou’s skin before firmly grasping his arms. That’s when the teasing began.

Kenma liked to tease Tetsurou when they had time to spare, and they had a lot of time to spare. Tetsurou hummed and closed his eyes slightly as he felt Kenma’s fingers trail over his torso. Kenma palmed Tetsurou’s sides, threatening to tickle him but not going through with it. His fingers danced across Tetsurou’s abs then slid up to play with his nipples.

“Kenma, please. A kiss?”

Kenma moved his other hand to slide through Tetsurou’s hair then yanked it back to tilt Tetsurou’s head up. Kenma pressed into his mouth with a kiss that absolutely burned through Tetsurou’s body.

He was surrounded by Kenma, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

As Kenma licked into his mouth, Tetsurou could feel his heart beat faster. Kenma’s fingers still danced over Tetsurou’s nipples, and Tetsurou gasped when he gave a sharp tug.

Kenma directed Tetsurou’s mouth to kiss his jaw as Kenma removed his hand from his hair and slid it down Tetsurou’s back.

Tetsurou shivered at the sensation as his lips caressed Kenma’s jaw, and Kenma hummed.

“Like that?”

Tetsurou rasped out a ‘yes’ as Kenma slid both of his hands up to twist Tetsurou’s nipples.

Tetsurou whined at the sensation. He was getting hard, and Kenma was teasing him too much.

Kenma tutted lightly, but he finally slid his hands down to Tetsurou’s cock and gave him some light touches before pulling away.

“I’m going to tie you now.”

Tetsurou let out a shuddering breath before nodding.

Kenma stood and walked behind Tetsurou. Ropes were looped around his torso as Kenma set to work, and Tetsurou felt himself relax as Kenma started the process.

“Too tight?”

“No.”

“Tell me if they are.”

“I will, Kenma.”

Tetsurou closed his eyes as he let himself get lost in the sensation of Kenma’s hands on him: placing the ropes where they needed to be, tugging on them to make them tight but not too tight, moving Tetsurou’s arms and legs with firm touches and spoken instructions. The process made Tetsurou feel secure, and he dwelled in that space until Kenma placed his hand on the back of Tetsurou’s neck.

“Kuro, you with me?”

Tetsurou nodded. “Yes, Kenma.”

Kenma hummed. “I’m going to stretch you now, ‘kay?”

Tetsurou nodded, and he focused on the position he was currently in.

One set of ropes crisscrossed his chest and stomach and secured his hands behind his back. Kenma had positioned Tetsurou to bend forward in a kneeling position and looped longer ropes through the ropes crisscrossing his back. These longer ropes threaded up into their reinforced ceiling hook, and Kenma had made sure to shorten the ropes just enough that Tetsurou couldn’t hang comfortably, or he would risk the crisscrossing ropes digging into the skin of his chest and stomach. His abdominals were clenching with strain as he used his core to hold his body up slightly so the ropes wouldn’t dig in. He was kneeling on the red pillow with his thighs and calves bound by a different set of knots to hold him in a kneeling position. These ropes had just enough give so he could sway forward and back but otherwise he was stuck.

Then came Kenma’s fingers. Kenma trailed his fingertips along the skin of Tetsurou’s thighs, lighting a fire wherever he touched. Tetsurou’s muscles twitched as Kenma teasingly rubbed over his inner thighs, and Tetsurou let out a whine as Kenma avoided touching his cock.

Kenma tutted at Tetsurou and smoothed his other hand down Tetsurou’s calf then reached up and smoothed over his cheeks. Tetsurou swayed a little before returning back to the previous position. Kenma really was giving him an ab workout.

Kenma pressed a kiss to his lower back before his fingers came back, slick with lube. As Kenma worked one finger into Tetsurou, Kenma’s other hand rubbed lightly over Tetsurou’s abdomen, causing his muscles to twitch sporadically. Another whine left Tetsurou as Kenma tugged his rim lightly to slide in another finger. Kenma’s other hand reached around to touch Tetsurou’s cock, stroking slowly and making Tetsurou’s body twitch even more in conflict. He was trying to hold still, but all he wanted was to fuck back onto Kenma’s fingers and forward into Kenma’s hand.

After a few more minutes of stretching, Kenma slid in another finger. He was going agonizingly slow, and it was driving Tetsurou insane.

“Please, Kenma, please. More. I need more!”

When he started begging, Kenma gripped his cock firmly and all breath left Tetsurou in an instant.

“Hush, Kuro. Let me take care of you.”

Tetsurou heaved a breath, but he nodded. “S…sorry, Kenma. I…it’s a lot.”

Another kiss was placed on his lower back. “I got you.”

During their conversation, Tetsurou didn’t notice Kenma’s hands had stopped their ministrations. So, the sensation of a plug stretching him more caught Tetsurou by surprise, and he let out a loud moan.

Kenma hummed in response but kept pushing the plug in until it was seated fully.

Gasping, Tetsurou could only moan and take what Kenma was giving him.

“You’re doing so well, Kuro. Can you stay like this for me? I need to get something from another room.”

A hand slid up his back and threaded through his hair. “Can you be good while I’m gone?”

Tetsurou nodded. “Kenma, I’ll be so good. Please.”

Kenma hummed and patted Tetsurou’s hair. He stood and tugged Tetsurou’s head back before pushing his tongue into Tetsurou’s mouth. Tetsurou panted into the kiss and allowed Kenma to take and take and _take_.

As soon as it started, it was over. Kenma patted Tetsurou’s hair again before leaving their bedroom.

Tetsurou waited patiently for Kenma to return. He was so full and _sensitive_. His nipples were aching from the teasing they received, and he wanted his cock to be touched. And the plug…

The plug was stretching him so nicely, but damn it! Tetsurou wanted to be _fucked_.

Kenma came back moments later, and Tetsurou’s eyes widened when he saw the ice.

Oh god, Kenma was trying to kill him.

Kenma smiled and set the small bowl of ice down between Tetsurou’s knees. His cock was hanging low enough that the cold sensation of the ice cooled down his flushed skin, and Tetsurou whined.

Kenma’s low chuckled echoed in Tetsurou’s ear as he picked up an ice cube and started circling Tetsurou’s nipples.

Tetsurou shivered and grit his teeth. _Fuck_ , but that was _cold_.

Distracted, Tetsurou didn’t notice Kenma’s fingers until they were in front of Tetsurou’s face holding an ice cube.

Tetsurou obediently opened his mouth, and Kenma slid the ice cube in. Tetsurou’s tongue flicked out to chase Kenma’s fingers as he pulled them away, and a hum left Kenma’s lips.

The ice cube against his pec abruptly slid down Tetsurou’s stomach, and he jerked back to get away from the cold slide.

“Tetsu, stay still for me, won’t you?”

A shiver that had nothing to do with the cold racked through Tetsurou’s body. He dipped his head in a nod, still sucking on the ice cube Kenma had given him.

“Good.”

After sliding the ice around Tetsurou’s stomach some more, Kenma left the ice to melt on Tetsurou’s back. He picked up another ice cube from the bowl, purposefully sliding the back of his hand against the head of Tetsurou’s cock as he drew away and causing Tetsurou to jerk.

Kenma moved to sit behind Tetsurou, and he slid the ice over Tetsurou’s heated skin, then dipped it down above the plug, letting Tetsurou’s warm skin melt the ice so water dripped along the sides of the plug.

A whine left Tetsurou. “Kenma, please.”

Kenma smiled slightly. He loved it when Tetsurou got like this. Reduced to pleading and his name.

“Please?” Another whine, and Kenma watched as Tetsurou’s muscles flexed before relaxing.

Kenma sighed and slide the ice up and left it to melt on Tetsurou’s back too.

“Alright. Impatient.”

Tetsurou’s answering grumble wasn’t really a word, so Kenma got to work on reducing Tetsurou to begging and pleading again.

He slid another ice cube into Tetsurou’s mouth before moving the bowl far enough away that neither of them would accidentally knock it over. Then, he turned his attention to the plug.

He twisted it a little, listening to Tetsurou’s whines, and he let out a sigh.

“So good for me, Kuro.”

Kenma slightly pulled the plug out before pushing it back into Tetsurou, probably a little harder than necessary.

Tetsurou let out another whine as the sensation rammed into his sensitive body. He was so full, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted Kenma’s cock in him. He _needed_ Kenma. _Right now_.

“You’re doing so good, Kuro.”

Another whine.

Kenma’s fingers circled the skin around the plug then pulled the plug out just a little before pushing it back in. He kept repeating this motion, pulling the plug out more and more each time before pushing it back in slowly.

Tetsurou couldn’t do anything but take it.

Kenma hummed as he pulled out the plug to the widest point and left it there, stretching Tetsurou’s rim and causing Tetsurou to whimper and moan and beg and clench.

A smile touched Kenma’s lips as he slowly pushed the plug back in before jerking it out quickly.

“Kenma!”

Tetsurou’s body wanted to move, _needed to move_ , but he was stuck. His hole fluttering around empty air, leaving him unsatisfied and unfilled.

“There, there.” Kenma petted over Tetsurou’s rim as it twitched to grasp around anything. “You’re a little dry. I’m going to add more lube before we get started.”

Another whine seemed to be the only response Tetsurou had left, but Kenma kept an eye on him as he reached over and grabbed the bottle. He was back in seconds and poured some lube over Tetsurou’s hole then worked it in with his fingers.

Tetsurou was whimpering and whining and fucking back onto Kenma’s fingers like a slut begging for cock. Kenma’s fingers felt wonderful, but Tetsurou still wanted more.

When Kenma was sure he coated Tetsurou completely, Kenma brought out the toy he had been wanting to use on Tetsurou. They had talked about using it before they began this session, and Kenma knew Tetsurou had wanted it the second he brought it out to show the other man. Tetsurou had licked his lips and his pupils dilated just enough that Kenma knew it would become a toy they used often.

Kenma and Tetsurou owned a few vibrating dildos, but this one was special because it vibrated and suctioned onto any surface. Tetsurou would be able to fuck himself back onto this while Kenma controlled the vibrations with a remote. Kenma also had something in mind to keep Tetsurou’s mouth occupied while he worked himself on the dildo.

Kenma trailed his fingers over the curve of Tetsurou’s ass before tugging at Tetsurou’s rim slightly. He loved the whimpers Tetsurou emitted as Kenma slowly pushed Tetsurou back onto the dildo.

Its head popped into Tetsurou, and he gave a full body shudder at just how good it felt going in. It was lubed as well as he was, and it just kept going in, in, _in._ It felt so big, and Tetsurou wasn’t sure how he would be able to take anymore. He couldn’t—

Kenma’s hand petting through his hair focused Tetsurou’s attention on Kenma.

Kenma smiled down at him and trailed his fingers down Tetsurou’s face. Tetsurou opened his mouth as Kenma chuckled and slid two of his fingers in. Tetsurou suckled and licked and moaned, and he fucked himself back onto the dildo and forward onto Kenma’s fingers, and he was so full but he _wanted more_.

Then, a buzzing sensation awoke, and Tetsurou cried out. It was the dildo, and it felt so good but almost too much and how high did Kenma put the vibrations on or was it supposed to feel this intense?

Tetsurou’s cock was leaking pre-cum now, and Kenma tutted. “You’re going to have to clean that up later, Kuro.”

Tetsurou whined around Kenma’s fingers, and Kenma smiled. “You like that, huh? The thought of having to lick up your own cum because you couldn’t help but make a mess. Such a slutty thing to want, Kuro.”

Tetsurou whined more, and Kenma slid his fingers from Tetsurou’s mouth. He pushed down his pants and took out his own cock. The relief was immense, and Tetsurou seemed to know what Kenma had planned because he went right for a blowjob. Or maybe Tetsurou was just that much of a cock-slut that he needed to have Kenma’s cock in his mouth the second he saw it.

Kenma pet through Tetsurou’s hair as Tetsurou suckled on the head of his cock. Kenma glanced back at the suctioned dildo and saw that Tetsurou was almost all the way back on it. Kenma adjusted his own position just a little, making Tetsurou have to chase his cock to keep it in his mouth. Now, Tetsurou was about halfway on the dildo and a little more than halfway on Kenma. That would work.

Kenma started swaying his hips forward and back, and Tetsurou caught on pretty quickly.

Tetsurou started fucking himself back onto the dildo and then forward onto Kenma’s cock as Kenma stilled his own movements. Tetsurou loved the taste of Kenma in his mouth, and he loved feeling full. He couldn’t help but want both sensations at once, so he kept swaying forward and backward. It was starting to get difficult though. His muscles were straining to keep him moving while also holding his torso up enough so that the ropes didn’t dig into his chest and stomach. But fuck, Tetsurou loved this. He loved being used like this. Like he was Kenma’s plaything. A way for Kenma to keep himself entertained.

Tetsurou suckled more on Kenma’s head, licking the underside, letting the head of Kenma’s cock gag him as he took it all the way down. Then, Tetsurou would fuck back onto the vibrating dildo. Every time he fucked himself back onto it, the head of Kenma’s cock would barely be passed his lips. Then, Tetsurou would fuck himself forward, and the head of the dildo would barely be inside of him. It made him feel like he was nothing but a cock sleeve, and it gave him a heady sensation. He was being penetrated from both ends, and he wanted to keep it that way. Continuously. Non-stop. He didn’t want it to end.

As Tetsurou sped up his movements, Kenma kept his hand in Tetsurou’s head and tugged him to a stop when Kenma’s orgasm overtook him. He came down Tetsurou’s throat and pulled back so his cum would cover Tetsurou’s tongue and lips. As he came down from his orgasm, he moved his hands to play with Tetsurou’s nipples. He also increased the vibrations on the dildo, and Tetsurou was coming seconds later.

He slumped forward once his orgasm was over, and Kenma turned off the vibrations and slid the dildo out of Tetsurou before he became overwhelmed. Kenma petted through Tetsurou’s hair again. Tetsurou hummed, and Kenma decided that was enough for right now.

He wiped himself clean and pulled his pants back over his hips before getting to work on releasing Tetsurou from the ropes. He had Tetsurou sit back on his legs and untied the ropes suspending him. Then, he untied Tetsurou’s hands and the ropes around his torso. Kenma kept Tetsurou’s hands behind his back for a moment and massaged lightly at Tetsurou’s shoulders. When Tetsurou gave the okay, he let go and Tetsurou started stretching out his arms himself.

Kenma watched the play of Tetsurou’s muscles on his back, and he was momentarily mesmerized by the strength he saw in them. Tetsurou would always look good to Kenma, and Kenma felt lucky enough to have Tetsurou’s affections turned on him.

When Tetsurou was done stretching and circulating the blood flow, Kenma had him lean forward again. With Tetsurou on his hands and knees, Kenma was tempted, and he gave in. He darted forward and slid a hand along Tetsurou’s thigh and around his hip to circle his flaccid cock.

Tetsurou choked a little when he felt Kenma lapping at his hole. A groan fell from Tetsurou’s mouth and his dick gave an interested twitch. He was still so sensitive, but the sensations running through him from Kenma’s ministrations had him anticipating round two.

Kenma’s touches were gentle as his fingertips fluttered over Tetsurou’s cock, and he felt it hardening with blood flow the longer he teased at it. His tongue was darting over Tetsurou’s rim, and his rim was valiantly trying to clench on Kenma’s tongue to no avail. Once Tetsurou was back to being half-hard, Kenma pulled back and rubbed over Tetsurou’s back.

“Lick up your mess, then I’ll untie the rest of you.”

Tetsurou groaned and let out a petulant whine, but he didn’t say anything so Kenma let it slide.

He watched as Tetsurou slid from the pillow and lapped up the stain on the pillow that his cum had marked. Kenma felt himself grow hot at the sight, but he didn’t touch Tetsurou until Tetsurou sat back again.

Tetsurou wiped his hand over his mouth, and Kenma licked his lips.

“Lean forward please so I can untie you.” Tetsurou nodded, and Kenma got to work.

He worked the ropes from Tetsurou’s legs free and made Tetsurou lay down flat. The pillow that had been underneath Tetsurou’s legs was now underneath his hips, and Kenma got another idea.

Kenma straddled Tetsurou’s lower back and started kneading Tetsurou’s ass then thighs then calves. His cock was starting to get interested again, and he shifted forward and back on Tetsurou’s back as his cock began to fill.

Kenma was torturing Tetsurou. Tetsurou was fully naked with a fully clothed Kenma on top of him, humping him, and giving him a massage. He knew it was to get blood flowing back into his legs, but damn if blood wasn’t trying to flow somewhere else instead. Namely, his cock. His cock that was encased in a silk pillow case, which he had just cleaned with his tongue. Now, he was dribbling more precum all over it because he was horny and Kenma was turning him on even more.

Tetsurou’s breath caught as Kenma’s fingers danced over his rim again, having returned from their massage of his thighs. Kenma hummed and slid his hands down over Tetsurou’s thighs again and back up to his ass. He parted Tetsurou’s cheeks to expose his hole and leaned down again to start licking around his rim.

Tetsurou groaned again as Kenma shifted his body. He could feel Kenma’s hard cock pressing in between Tetsurou’s shoulder blades as Kenma licked at him, and Tetsurou really wished he could get Kenma’s cock inside him. He whined a little thinking about this and started humping the pillow beneath him. “Kenma, please.”

Kenma hummed and sat up. “You okay to stand?”

Tetsurou thought so. Feeling had returned everywhere, and he really needed Kenma right now. Kenma stood and helped Tetsurou stand. They walked over to their bed, and Kenma asked Tetsurou to lay down on his front again, using the same silk pillow to prop his hips up.

Once comfortable, Kenma leaned down to whisper in Tetsurou’s ear. His lips brushed against his earlobe and made shivers wrack through his body. “Don’t think I didn’t notice the pre-cum on the silk pillowcase, Kuro. You’re such a naughty boy. You just couldn’t help yourself, hm?”

Tetsurou let out another whine and begged Kenma to, “Please go easy on me. You make me feel so good. I can’t help it.”

Kenma chuckled and pet a hand through Tetsurou’s hair. “No punishment this time. Unless you want a spanking?”

Tetsurou paused and considered it. They hadn’t talked about this before they started, and Tetsurou tried to assess himself but couldn’t concentrate on the matter. “N…no?”

Kenma pet through Tetsurou’s hair and down his neck, only to bring his fingers to Tetsurou’s lips and slide them in his mouth. “No punishment.” His voice was firm, and Tetsurou felt relief flood through him. He shifted his attention to suckling on Kenma’s fingers before Kenma pulled them away and trailed the wet digits down Tetsurou’s spine. “I’m going to fuck you, okay?”

Tetsurou nodded and begged and pleaded. “Yes, please. Please, yes.”

A smile touched Kenma’s lips, and he pulled out the lube to drizzle over Tetsurou again. It must have been cold because Tetsurou yelped and clenched down around nothing as his hips snapped forward to get away from the sensation.

Kenma smiled more as Tetsurou let out a low moan at the sensation of his cock dragging across the silk pillowcase as his hips snapped forward. He was such a pretty picture, and Kenma couldn’t wait to be inside of him.

Kenma stripped off his pants and boxers before pulling his shirt over his head and leaving everything discarded on the floor. He climbed onto the bed behind Tetsurou and guided Tetsurou’s thighs further apart so he could fit between them.

Then, he considered their positioning. He thinks it’ll work.

He slowly guides his cock to Tetsurou’s hole and pushes in gently. His head just popped past Tetsurou’s rim when Tetsurou started trying to move back onto Kenma’s cock.

“Such an eager little slut, Kuro.”

Another whine escaped the other man as Kenma continued his slow pace until he was fully seated. Tetsurou was clenching around him as he adjusted, and Kenma’s eyes rolled at how good it felt. He told Tetsurou this, and Tetsurou couldn’t help but moan.

Tetsurou waited until Kenma started moving to clench around him again. Kenma pushing into Tetsurou caused his own cock to drag across the pillow case, and the double sensation of being filled and fucking into something soft had Tetsurou ready to orgasm again. He let Kenma know, and Kenma told him to wait.

He whimpered, but he listened as he tried to hold off his orgasm for as long as he could. Kenma’s breath in his ear telling him to come minutes later had Tetsurou shivering through his second orgasm as he felt Kenma fill him up as he came moments after him.

Kenma pulled out of Tetsurou and his cum followed, dribbling down Tetsurou’s perineum. Kenma swiped it up and pushed it back into Tetsurou while Tetsurou whined at Kenma’s touch because he was so sensitive. It reminded Kenma how he wanted to end this, so he reached over and grabbed the plug from earlier. Lube was still shiny on it, but he poured more over Tetsurou’s hole to hear Tetsurou whine and try to get away from the cold sensation. Kenma pushed the line in with his fingers before dragging them out. Then, he pushed the plug in slowly. Tetsurou was shaking and trying to get away, but he had nowhere to go. The plug popped in, leading to Tetsurou’s rim clenching uncontrollably. His whining and moaning increased as it filled him up and plugged Kenma’s come inside of him.

Kenma smiled and leaned down to kiss Tetsurou’s shoulder. “I’m going to get a cloth to clean us both up, okay? I’ll be right back.”

Tetsurou barely nodded before Kenma went to their adjacent bathroom and wet a warm cloth that he took back to Tetsurou.

Tetsurou was still lying on his front, so Kenma wiped down his back and then prodded him to turn onto his back then wiped down his front. Tetsurou was soft, and Kenma clucked in disappointment. They would have to save round three for later.

Kenma grabbed the (now soiled) silk pillow off the bed and threw it in their dirty laundry basket for the time being. He wiped himself down then went back to the bed with two glasses of water and a fuzzy blanket.

Tetsurou gave Kenma a dopey smile as he came back into the room. Kenma handed him the water, and he gratefully drank it before putting the rest of it on the bedside table. Then, he pulled Kenma down and arranged the fuzzy blanket over the two of them so they could cuddle together comfortably.

“Missed you.”

“Missed you too, Kuro.”

A smile touched Tetsurou’s lips, and he buried his face in Kenma’s hair. “When is the plug coming out?”

Kenma laughed a little. “Nap? Then round three? Or shower and round three?”

“Nap, then round three in the shower?”

“I guess.”

The two cuddled closer to settle in for a quick nap. Kenma even set his phone timer to go off in thirty minutes, and the two fell asleep rather quickly.

Thirty minutes later, both were awake and Tetsurou was more than ready for round three. The plug in his ass only made him horny, and Kenma chuckled as he teasingly rubbed over Tetsurou’s hard nipples. “Such a slutty body, Kuro.”

“Kenmaaaa…” Tetsurou trailed off, unable to think of anything to say when Kenma wrapped his lips around a nipple and started lapping at it like a kitten would some milk.

Tetsurou groaned and pushed Kenma onto his back. He kissed Kenma’s lips, sliding his tongue inside as Kenma opened for him so he could thoroughly explored the smaller man’s mouth. Tetsurou’s fingers danced down Kenma’s neck to his collarbone and to Kenma’s nipples. The younger man bit down on Tetsurou’s bottom lip as Tetsurou pinched one, but then Kenma’s tongue swiped at Tetsurou’s and entered into Tetsurou’s mouth.

Tetsurou groaned into the kiss and Kenma brought his leg up for Tetsurou to hump against, which he did shallowly until Kenma pushed him off. “Shower.”

Tetsurou nodded and both men walked to the bathroom. Kenma adjusted the shower temperature to something comfortable. After they both got in, Tetsurou wrapped Kenma in his arms and shallowly thrusted against Kenma’s hip.

Kenma hummed and tipped his head up so Tetsurou could kiss him again, then Kenma swatted at Tetsurou to get the other man to stop as they washed themselves quickly. Then, Kenma moved behind Tetsurou and tapped at the plug, causing Tetsurou to gasp.

“Ready to take this out?”

Tetsurou was thoroughly clean, except there, so he nodded and bent over, stretching his arms out against the shower wall to steady himself as Kenma trailed his fingers over Tetsurou’s hips then down further to cup his sack then back up to tease his perineum.

“Kenmaaaa…”

Kenma really did love it when Tetsurou moaned his name, so he got with the program. He tapped the plug before slowly pulling it out of Tetsurou. Just before the widest part popped out though, he pushed it back in.

“Kenmaa, pleaaase…”

Kenma huffed in amusement and continued his teasing for another three, four, five pulls before he finally took it out properly.

A shudder ran through Tetsurou as it was finally out, and he tensed slightly when Kenma’s fingers found their way back inside.

Kenma reached his other hand up to firmly rub at Tetsurou’s back. “Don’t worry, Kuro. I’m just going to clean you, okay? You must be getting sore.”

Tetsurou released a heavy sigh and dipped his head in a nod. “Thank you, Kenma.”

Kenma hummed then cleaned Tetsurou thoroughly.

Tetsurou whined a little as the water went in, but it was a comfortable temperature, and true to Kenma’s word, he did just clean him. They stopped the shower shortly after, and Kenma left Tetsurou to relieve himself while Kenma went to clean up their toys. He left the ropes to be picked up tomorrow, or even to be used tomorrow, and put the cleaned toys back in their proper place.

He was just about to change the bed sheets when Tetsurou came out of the bathroom. “Round three?”

Kenma’s eyes dragged down Tetsurou’s body and noticed his very interested cock. He licked his lips and stepped closer to Tetsurou. “I just cleaned you. Want me to suck you off?”

Tetsurou’s breath hitched, and he nodded enthusiastically. Kenma arranged Tetsurou on the bed after Tetsurou laid down, and then he got comfortable between Tetsurou’s legs. He took Tetsurou’s cockhead in his mouth and suckled, enjoying Tetsurou’s gasping breaths and low whines.

Kenma dropped Tetsurou’s cock, watching it bob before taking the base in one of his hands and using his other hand to cup Tetsurou’s sack. He teased Tetsurou’s rim, but didn’t enter him, leaving Tetsurou whining and squirming underneath Kenma.

Kenma smiled and then swallowed down Tetsurou’s length.

The taste of pre-cum soon coated his taste buds, and Kenma suckled a little tighter and moved his tongue along the underside with more pressure.

He heard Tetsurou’s hitches in breathing, alerting Kenma he was getting closer before Tetsurou said, “Kenma, I’m going to come.”

Kenma drew back and looked Tetsurou in the eyes. “Come for me, Kuro.” Then, he swallowed him down again. It took a few more bobs before Tetsurou was shooting off in Kenma’s mouth.

Kenma didn’t mind the taste of Tetsurou and he swallowed down Tetsurou’s come before popping off and drawing his hands away. “Better?”

Tetsurou was languid as he nodded, but he stopped Kenma from moving. “You?”

Kenma flushed and nodded. “Come here.”

He rearranged Tetsurou on the bed so his head was tilted back over the edge of it and Kenma stood before him with his cock teasing over Tetsurou’s lips.

Tetsurou licked his lips and swiped his tongue over Kenma’s slit, which had Kenma letting out a small gasp. “Kuro.”

Tetsurou opened his mouth wide and let Kenma slide down his throat. The bulge Kenma could see from his cock spreading Tetsurou’s throat open was obscene, and Kenma didn’t know what to do so he put his hands on Tetsurou’s shoulders and started fucking his throat.

Kenma’s hands trailed over Tetsurou’s torso again, and they found Tetsurou’s nipples. He pinched and pulled lightly, but Tetsurou reached up his hand, and Kenma was distracted by grabbing it and using his other hand to steady himself on Tetsurou’s pec.

In an embarrassingly short amount of time, Kenma warned Tetsurou he was going to come, and Tetsurou squeezed Kenma’s hand to let him know he was okay.

Kenma came with a heavy sigh, but his legs gave out. He fell forward onto Tetsurou. Tetsurou reacted immediately though and caught him before Kenma could seriously damage anything.

As soon as Kenma could get his feet under him, he stood up and took himself out of Tetsurou’s mouth. He trailed his fingers lightly over Tetsurou’s throat.

“Sorry, Tetsurou.”

Tetsurou grasped his fingers and pulled them to his lips to kiss them. “It’s alright. I was relaxed enough it didn’t do much.”

Kenma flushed slightly as Tetsurou grinned up at him. They both went back to the bathroom again to relieve themselves and brush their teeth, and Tetsurou brought them more water to drink before they changed the sheets together. Once finished, Tetsurou wrapped Kenma up in his arms and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“Missed you.”

“Missed you too, Kenma.”

Not much else was said between them as they drifted off to sleep for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes, hello. I've never actually experienced shibari, so what is described above may not be safe or possible. I tried to research accuracy, but I feel like experience outdoes research in this vein. All I know about shibari is what I've learned from the internet and a friend who tells me too much about their sex life. Please, if you want to try it, consult someone with experience and always be safe. Consent is sexy. Trust is required. Also, clean your butt plugs before using them again!! I didn't in this fic, but it's fiction. In real life, please use clean toys always!
> 
> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
